


Prince

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Porn with some kind of Plot, Princess Akihito, Witches, demon Asami, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: Lewd and gruesome, he lured princesses to him and deflowered them. But he was once royalty himself.





	

Grass whistled in the wind, stalks crunched beneath heeled feet. Even with light steps, the heels sunk into the damp earth. Dainty fingers eventually slipped then off and tossed the crystal encrusted shoes off to the side.nThe cold sweat of nervousness set in, the wind howled and his stomach dropped. Inky pitch black covered all the land like a dark blanket. Whipping his head around, the slight flashes of light from civilization were long gone. He had really done it this time. For the first time in his short eighteen years, Akihito Takaba had gotten lost. Bare feet padded across the damp dirty, the edges of his billowy ivory dress turning a earthy brown. He had lifted it up as much as he could, but Princesses wore attire such as this; long ordinate gowns. It was made of so much fabric, simply hiking it up would still manage to dirty it. But the dress was the last thing on Akihito's mind. 

His hair flew in the wind behind his back in long rivulets, his crown still upon his blonde head. Perhaps he was wrong, and maybe he had been a little too rude, and just maybe running away was a poor if not absolutely terrible idea. Scoffing, he trudged along, his round cheeks reddening with rage. How dare his parents arrange a marriage without his consent, or even knowledge. Marriage was a thing for royalty of his age to do, but he wanted to actually fall for someone, rather than be married off to stranger. As a child and young adult, Akihito pleaded with his parents to allow him to marry on his own. They had lied to the boy for many years. 

However, the absolute factor that made Akihito sick was that he was betrothed to none other than Emperor Fei Long of Rakka-bi. Fei Long was an absolutely abhorrent man with a sickeningly sweet voice and words that were as sly as a vipers. Akihito refused and ran, a little unprepared, but he would not give himself away to such a nauseating man. 

However, now he was running around, bare footed, hungry, scared and most of all lost. Everything seemed so much larger, so much more terrible. Akihito had roamed the forest many times, but always in the day and never this far. Hours passed, and the fear began to bubble up. The young princess was in a panic, his chest heaving as he ran aimlessly, just looking for the next sign of civilization. Tears prickled again, and soon Akihito had rivulets falling down his reddened cheeks. Halting, he just sat down and leaned against a large tree trunk, crying out his frustrations. 

Akihito just sat, praying that maybe his older brother Prince Akira had noticed his absence, and had sent for the Guard. Delirium set in and Akihito couldn't tell if he had been wondering for minutes or hours, hot tears streamed down his beautiful face. With his head in his lap the Princess gently sobbed. He was surely going to die, starvation, hypothermia, being eaten by a hungry Orc; it didn't matter, he just was certain death was near by. 

A sudden tremor in the ground didn't assure the boy any more, startled he clung to the tree even more, hoping that whatever had caused the tremors didn't think pretty Princesses tasted very good. Guttural bellowing followed a second tremor, and Akihito had tried to hush his self, covering his mouth to quiet his hyperventilation. Low growls echoed through out the forest, and soon the foot steps of a giant being had come closer and closer. Akihito sat as still as his young body could, still weeping. Blue eyes widened and he couldn't contain his fright anymore when he felt the hot breath tickle his neck, Akihito began to scream and run. 

Stopping the little princess was no task for the monster, he simply grabbed Akihito's dainty wrists and held him still. "Let go of me! I won't make a good meal, I'm far too skinny, my meat will be stringy and tough, please don't eat meee!" With shut eyes, a deep chuckle overpowered loud crying. 

"Now why would I want to eat you?" Possibly the deepest, most sensual voice Akihito had ever heard graced his ears, every syllable still ringing in his ears, making him shutter. Swallowing, Akihito opened his eyes, a monster like half man creature stood before him. His skin burned a devilishly red, and even with hardly any light the creatures muscles visibly rippled underneath taut skin. Under the veil of night, Akihito could barely make out the features of the nightmarish monster but as soon as he began to squint, a burst of flames erupted from the beings finger tips, fire dancing around his hand. The fire illuminated his face, and while still a grisly red, it would be considered quite royal and handsome, with sharp cheekbones and a jawline. His sultry eyelashes cloaked terrifying but beautiful eyes, his sclera, iris and pupil all glowed the same molten gold. Onyx hair flowed down his back like a silky waterfall, and horns just as black jutted out a little above his temples, rough and pointed. 

Akihito was both enticed and utterly horrified. Confusion swirled in his ocean eyes and the creature just smirked. "What do we have here?" Careful to move his flame away, the monster of atleast thrice the height of Akihito caught the princess by his waist pulling him closer for inspection. "A lady? What are you deary, a baroness?"

Akihito huffed as his cheeks inflated, "I'm not baroness! I'm a princess! The Princess of the Land Taiyo!" Golden eyes scanned over the lithe body and seemed to halt over the silver crown sitting, albeit crookedly, but still upon flaxen curls. 

"So you are. I myself am a prince. You may not be able to tell, but I am The Prince of Sion." Akihito cocked an eyebrow, looking a little in disbelief. 

"You doubt me, Princess? Well, how about this, you allow me to kiss you, and then the spell should break. And then you will see, I am a Prince." 

"If you're a prince, what is your name? And magic isn't real anymore, my father said so." Akihiko huffed and turned his head indignantly. 

"Asami, Asami Ryuchi, the first Prince of Sion. And child, how wrong you and your father are, I was cursed by a witch you see." Akihito looked a little curious, gazing up towards the monster, silently asking him to go on. With a sigh, the demon sat on the ground, asking Akihito to sit as well. "A few months ago, a woman came into my court, asking for my hand, I refused. For I didn't want to marry without love." Akihito nodded, he understood the feeling well. "She was beautiful, but I also tend to prefer the company ... Of other kinds of people." The princess looked a little puzzled and the demon just grinned before turning utterly serious. "Some odd weeks later, a ball was held, I danced with many maidens and men, none to my liking. A seemingly familiar lady asked my hand in dance, and I agreed. She was beautiful and for the first time in years, I thought she was someone I could yearn for. The lady weeks previous had seen, and well, to say the least, she was a powerful witch, who had placed a love spell on me, then turned me into this. My council was scared, everyone cried with terror and ran, even my parents wanted me gone." The monster hung his head low, and Akihito had scooted closer to the man, tears growing in his eyes again. 

"How terrible! They knew it was you, yet... Yet they!" The princess sobbed again, angry tears spilling to the ground. 

"Worry not, the witch did say there was a way to remedy it all, if I could get a pure maiden to kiss me, then it should all just disappear." Asami looked at the tearful princess, pleading with his eyes. "I'm sure though that you wouldn't want to kiss a monster such as I.." 

"I would! I want to! I want to help you so you can march back into your kingdom! I will help you!" Akihito cried determined, wiping tears away from his soaked cheeks. 

Asami simply smirked, large fangs peaking through his grin. "Good." Akihito stood up properly, dusting off his gown and adjusting his crown. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. His cheeks grew in color, while his eyes averted. 

"I-I'm ready." The youth puckered up his lips for the first time, allowing a monster Prince to kiss him. 

Chaste, it wasn't. Asami's mouth immediately dominated the blondes, passionately kissing the boy, and when his cute little mouth opened in surprise, Asami delved into the warmth, roaming the inside of the Princess. It was sweet, so so sweet, like nectar to his dry mouth. He had to have more. A monsterous clawed hand grasped the boys waist, forcing him closer to Asami, his knee in between the youths trembling legs. He only separated for oxygen. 

Vaguely reddened cheeks turned absolutely rouge, and glazed over, drunk eyes gazed at him. Asami took this as a sign to move forward, his lips roaming the uncovered skin of the slender neck beneath him, careful to keep his fangs from puncturing the boy. Clawed hands held his tiny waist in place, and Asami grew a little more adventurous, trailing down past a pale collarbone into his breast. Akihito seemed to hold some bit of his sanity still as his shaky hands went to press against the monsters chest whilst whispering unconvincing "No's.." 

Asami didn't resign his place kissing and occasionally biting into the ample skin. The youth tasted better than any wine or food Asami had ever consumed, the soft skin feeling amazing on his own pointed, rough tongue."I was wrong, I might just have to eat you. You taste so sweet, like honey, and I want to lick you all up." Akihiko mewled under his ministrations, his legs barely holding him up any longer.

Lust filled, but mildly scared blue eyes shot open just as Asami nibbled at his pert rosebud nipple, lapping at it. "Noooo! Oh! Don't eat me !" Gasps and involuntary moans escaped his pretty pink lips, causing Asami to want to lick him even more. Gangly claws so very gently began to untie the Princess's corset, loosening it's hold and eventually ripping it off, and pulling the puffy sleeves down boney, delicate shoulders and revealing a delectable chest and trim waist. 

"It's too late for you now, my beautiful Princess, you taste so delicious." The youth wiggled around in the monsters robust, powerful grip, causing fangs to gently sink into thin skin, not to hurt him, but to warn. Asami clawed at the legions of fabric wrapped around his beloveds waist, tearing the expensive fabric to shreds, eventually ripping them completely off. Akihito shook, the cool air causing his delicate skin to goosebump, shivers running down his spine. His body only being covered by his bridal lingerie that he was supposed to wear for that appalling emperor. The finest lace had been shipped in from France to make the dainty panty and garter set he was left in. 

"Oh baby, did you wear this just for me?" Asami looked up and down his Princess. Taking a look at his traditional crown, and uncommon undergarments. "You were to marry today, weren't you not?" Akihito's cheeks flushed as he looked down. Blonde curls gently bobbing up and down. Asami's ministrations ceased immediately. His monstrous form turned from the indecent princess. "I apologize your highness. I will escort you back to your home, and-" 

Akihito threw his arms around the demonesque creature. "Please don't make me! I don't want to go back, I don't want to marry him!" Rivulets of tears fell onto his nearly fluorescent crimson skin, soothing the incessant searing that never dwindled ever since he was cursed. Hot breath clouded as Asami breathed out, sighing. He turned his massive body towards the teary eyed princess, rubbing circles into his back. 

"Baby, your parents, they love you, I'm sure they chose a wonderful man-" 

"Emperor Fei Long is not a good man by any means! He smiles like a mountain lion does when it's found prey and his words are as sharp as swords, h-he's a big jerk and I-"

"..did you say Fei Long? They want you to marry that snake?" Muscles visibly twitched, molten eyes narrowing. "I won't allow it. You shall marry me. I am a man of much more power and wealth than he, surely your parents will see I am more fit for you hand." 

"But ...you are still in this form... my parents won't consider.. you said if I kissed you, you would change back! You aren't any different....I'm sorry. I must not be the pure maiden you seek." Whispy tears fell like crystals down pale cheeks. Gangly red, sore claws brushed the tears from the sweet face. 

"I'm sorry, Akihito, I lied. The curse was to stay until I deflowered a pure maiden. You were just so beautiful, I had to have your kiss, I swindled you. The rest was completely true, however. I am a prince. I am cursed." Asami cupped smaller dainty hands in his own. "Please forgive me." 

"You can deflower me." Akihito looked up with aquamarine eyes, sparkling with trust. 

"I cannot. You are too pure for me, too innocent; I cannot take that from you."

"I was to sell it away today for tons of gold." Akihito lowered his eyes. "My kingdom is in trouble. We have no money. I was sold to Fei Long. So please, take it." Airy hands slowly slid the lace down, completely baring his body to the demon. Asami's instincts raged. His lower half was sparsely clothed, silken pants didn't stretch much, and his curse increased Asami's already formidable size. Akihito had a lithe, dainty body. From his breast length silvery hair, to his phantasmal glass eyes, his button nose, to sensual, untouched collar bones, rose bud nipples, trim, airy waist, to his voluptuous hips and bottom, long, creamy legs, and even his itty bitty toes, he was perfect to Asami. The Once Prince of Sion assumed his form was some form of animal, because he could smell, almost taste the pheromones running in rivulets off the tiny princess. His head was throbbing, every instinct telling him to take the creature beneath him, take him hard and make him Asami's. "Akihito, are you sure you want this, if you say yes, there will be no backing out. You will submit under me, and I will be your prince. I will make your life as perfect as I can, and I will protect and care for you. However if you say no, I will take you to the nearby kingdom, you can integrate yourself with the folk there. You will be free." Asami gritted his teeth, his animalistic needs screeching at him. 

Akihito blinked twice before padding over, bare footed, to the monster. Taking his gangly claw by the hand, and placing it on his chest, pressing the claw into his skin, the talons gently pricking his skin. 

"Yes." 

The Prince could feel his inner inhibitions snap. The youth was swept off the ground and into the arms of his predator. Asami claimed his lips, in a needy kiss, biting his lips and tasting his insides. Both were flushed and ready for more. Akihito was placed on his feet, and Asami dropped to his knees. He kneaded the youths bottom for a moment before spreading his cheeks, revealing the cutest, littlest flower he had ever seen. Asami knew then why Akihito was a princess and not a prince. Other than the fact that gender roles in his country were completely abolished, Akihito was a motherly; a man who had a womb, and could birth a child. It was nearly royalty exclusive, as it was more decorous, and orthodox to have a child borne by two men. The monster inside him howled with need to fill the youth's fertile womb with his seed, but he knew his delicate skin would tear and bleed, his love would be bedridden for weeks possibly forever frightened of sexual acts. No, it would not do; Asami was going to have to prepare him incredibly well. After a bit of teasing and kneading Akihito's plump bottom, Asami delved his tongue up against his taint, wringing a cry from angelic lips. He could taste the boy's body secretions as his sphincter and as the sexual genitalia became active. A motherly's body was a fascinating thing; one opening for both sexual intercourse as well as for bowel movements, however, the one that was being used would gently swell causing the latter to close nearly. And Asami could tell that the Akihito's boypussy was the orafice that was in use. It secreted profusely and Asami lapped it up like a man starved of water for weeks. With gentle strokes, and much prodding, Asami slipped a thick finger into the pink bud, twirling it around- mindful of his claws. The blonde began to mewl and squirm. "Hush now baby, it will only sting for a moment." Just as Asami said, Akihito's weak whines turned into desperate moans. Asami continued to add a second and then a third incredibly large claw, drawing inwards and then pull back out, scissoring out his fingers to stretch his baby's muscles even further. His tiny, delicate chest heaved and his face blossomed with color, the heat a little much for him. Plump lips cried out, starting to sound like whines once more, without the pain. Asami knew Akihito was as ready as he ever was going to get, he knew fingering the boy would only do so much. The princess hummed as Asami removed his fingers and sat the boy on his feet, with his hands against a nearby tree. 

"I'm going to enter you."

Asami's form had a massive girth and length, far too big for his princesses insides. It burned red, like the rest of his body, but the head was shaped more like a beasts, flat but thick, meant for breeding easier and for violating much easier. Asami spat into his hand and ran it up and down his enormous appendage, Akihito was wet as his little body could be, but Asami wanted it to be as easy for him as possible. He lined up with Akihito's little rose bud, and gently slid in. Akihito howled with just the tip, the dick inside him looking obscenely giant in comparison. Asami rubbed circles into his back, but didn't stop pressing. Akihito pressed his lips shut, tears streaming down his face. "Stop Asami! I can't take anymore..." 

Asami smiled and patted his bottom. "Turn around little one, you've taken it all." Akihito whipped his head around, to see Asami bottomed out, completed sheathed in his velvety insides. Akihito smiled, he was almost proud of his body. The weight of his cock pushed on his insides, and Akihito brought a hand to feel his stomach. He could have sworn he could feel the outline of the dick inside him. Akihito was so proud of his achievement, he didn't notice the pain, and Asami used this to his advantage. The monster began to withdrawal and thrust, with every withdrawal, his insides furled out just a little, but every thrust it was put back into place. Akihito throbbed, his body feeling stretched to the very brim, nearly tearing, but also it was the most pleasure he had ever received from anything. He cried as his body shook and his tiny cock wobbled with each thrust. Once the monster was fully sure the boy was enjoying his cock, he grinned ferally. Long fangs glinted in the light, and Asami finally showed the frail boy his true power. He rocked his body as hard as he could and it sent the blonde reeling, gasping. Once air found lungs again, Akihito screamed, out of a strange pleasurable pain blissful feeling. His groin tightened further, and his insides spasmed, he was going to cum. Just by being fucked by a monster. His body spasmed just a little more before his cock shuttered, and finally streams of white flooded through. Tears streamed down his face, but not from shame. His chest seemed to overfill, his heart must have been pouring out, cause he suddenly couldn't breath but it was fine, because he no longer wanted to breath and Asami wouldn't blow air into his lungs, he no longer wanted to eat if Asami would not be the one to feed him, he wouldn't sleep if mortifying claws didn't cradle him. His mind was blank other than the feeling of Asami inside him, and the warmth he felt. 

Suddenly, it was as if a star had burst in the sky. Millions of white lights fell down, lighting up the sky. Asami could feel his skin, once tight and consistently burned, instantly cool, his skin feeling like it fit for the first time in months. Akihito gasped when the intense pain faded, his body still feeling quite full however, leaving only pleasure. Akihito turned his head. The most handsome man he ever did see faced him. He had skin that seemed to glisten, and eyes like gold that had been melted down. Black hair covered his face, running in rivulets off his broad, masculine shoulders. "...Asami..?" 

Eyes widened, and Asami brought a hand to his face, twirling it and examining it. Asami pulled the boy off his dick by his hips and spun him around. Even completely upright, Asami still towered a few heads over him. "Tell me Akihito, am I still a monster?" 

With a grin, Akihito caressed the Prince's pale cheek. "No, my Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Aye   
> Sorry for the wait   
> I wrote something   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
